heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.28 - Who Ya Gonna Call?
Category:Log Someone screwed up. How many times does a mission briefing start with that fun phrase, or at least the official variation of it. One of the many firms that is used to move money about the globe got a bit too big for their britches and has attracted far too much attention. And so Noah is not spending his Friday night alone drinking, no, he's out in the frickin' cold standing on a fire escape watching the eighth floor of the building that houses Schuester and Bells. His spook, Mensch, is already inside, nearly to the server room already. A quick glance down at his watch and a smile, just after 10. Should be no one inside, plenty of time to work, and relatively straight forward. Gabriel leads Lunair into an alleyway between two buildings, "Come on, Luna! This short cut will get us to the club a lot faster. Tamara Sky is only going to be DJing 10 to midnight and if we miss her the club's gonna be dead!" "Okay!" Lunair follows Gabriel, smiling. She believes him, and living under a metaphorical rock most of her life has left her a bit behind the times. She's learning lots and being social nowadays, it seems. "That sounds like a pretty name." Noah Roth glances down at his watch and then closes his eyes to better get a sense of where in the building Mensch is right now. As he opens them back up, his eyes catch something and he swears to himself. Flicking up his binoculars again he narrows in on the floor. "This is no time for sexy secretary games Bob. You're not supposed to be here." Stupid Bob. Stupid can't keep it in his pants, Bob. Now Noah is supposed to kill him, and the idiot secretary and anyone else dumb enough to be in the office at this time of night. Thinking fast, he makes the first swap. Suddenly the man on the the fire escape flickers and becomes like a ghost, floating off towards Bob's office. Once inside Noah tries to think of someway to notify security without making it obvious to anyone reviewing the mission that he is trying to do so. He grabs a can of forced air and goes to find the nearest fire alarm. Quick little mini-blow torch later and the alarm goes off, blaring flashing, emergency lights on, etc. Noah stands there waiting for the guards to come, maybe he can at least keep them on this floor chasing the spook while he works. Gabriel comes to a screeching halt as the alarms in the building they are running by suddenly start blaring away. Looking back at Lunair he smirks and says, "I didn' do it! I swear." then he sighs, "But unless we want to ignore that people could get hurt there goes the night of partying. Although... how many people could there be in a corporate building at this hour? Right?" He keeps his eyes on Lunair, waiting to see how she reacts before committing to trying a rescue mission that might not be needed anyway. Eep. Lunair almost bumps into the behind of Gabriel as she skids to a halt, too. She looks to him, and smiles. "Are you suuuuuuuuure?" Although, she looks over her shoulder. "Well. If it's a standard corporate building, the number of people is likely in the single digits. We can check. I can't imagine anyone really being in on a weekend. The lights seemed off earlier," She peers at it and him. She seems committed to following him. "We can look. It may well be someone tripping the alarm on accident or something. I'm sure we'll be out in time." Mensch, Noah's ghost twin waits impatiently for Bob to get his pants back on, making "Let's go" movements, even though he is out of sight right now. But when he hears Bob and Stacy talk about not leaving because it's probably a false alarm and they don't want anyone to know (PS, everyone knows, no one cares), Mensch mimes slamming his head against the wall, not terribly effective when you're permanently phased. So it's swap time again. Noah swaps with Mensch up to the office, leaving Mensch for the guards to chase around the server room level. Noah ramps up the "Get out!" parade by attaching a few small explosives to whatever filing cabinets he can find. He'll have to pretend they were rife with incriminating evidence that he didn't have time to swipe... or something. 3. 2. 1. BOOM. Glass shatters. Bob screams. Stacy slaps him and runs for the door, thankfully he follows. Gabriel perks up when he hears explosions, "OK, those are explosions now. Don't ask how I'm sure. Well, you know how I'm sure. By hanging out with you. Got something to get us in the side wall?" As he waits for Lunair's answer he pulls out a wallet from his back pocket and starts to look through a thick stack of pictures, which seems to be the only thing that the wallet contains. "If you don't I do, but it'll be a lot noisier." Lunair blinks. Okay, are those - Gabriel's perking confirms it. "Haah..." Lunair looks uncertain about that. "Sure, I can cut us a hole with a light sabre or something." She'll pull one out of thin air, and find them a good spot nearby on the sidewall. Time to pull a Star Wars over here. At least no one has to sit through the prequels this time. At least Lunair doesn't seem bothered in the slightest by the contents of Gabe's wallet. Who is she to judgeth what a man has in his wallet? Noah Roth takes his time, lights a cigarette and waits for the floor to clear before getting down to the real work he is here for. He knows the explosions will draw more guards upstairs, but it can't be helped. First one off the stairs is brought down quickly and quietly. Unsure of how many more might be coming, he grabs the walkie-talkie, places a pretty heavy duty locking gadget on the door and heads into Bob's office. Mensch continues to play peek-a-boo with a few guards downstairs. They are not nearly as amused as he is. Gabriel Stops at a picture of The Thing lifting a tanker truck off a smaller trapped car, obviously cut from a newspaper article. While Lunair cuts into the building he focuses on the picture and his form melts into a blob of golden ectoplasm before reforming into a copy of The Thing, down to the blue shorts he's wearing in the picture. Stuffing his wallet back into the shorts he steps in through the newest entrance Lunair has added to the building, "So, where do we think the explosions came from?" He takes a quick look around himself, subconsciously shielding Lunair from any possible damage coming from inside the building. Lunair works hard, making the hole big enough for a Thing-riel. She has to step on her toes and hop a bit. And then she looks to Gabriel. "Not sure, it sounded sort of in the middle to upstairs ish. I imagine someone wouldn't want to take out the base, unless they had a death wish." She does look appreciative of Thing-riel's protection, even if she has problems expressing emotion on her face properly. She adds, "Which means, and I bet the elevator's out." Siiiiigh. And just as they enter, up through the floor comes up the spook. He's smiling until he sees the Thing (kinda) and his friend. His smile fades and he just kind of rolls his eyes. This is what he gets for calling a mission easy. He doesn't run or really look concerned, he more kind of mopes through a wall away from the duo. Upstairs Noah groans audibly "Seriously Mensch? Seriously?" though no one is around to hear him, Mensch makes his normal nodding gesture of agreement a few floors below. With hard drives in hand, a few more explosives set to really just make a mess of the area so that it will be harder to figure out what just happened, Noah heads for the stairs, retrieves his lock gizmo and heads down. Gabriel comes to a screeching... Well, more of a stomping halt, for the second time in one night to stare at the ghost as it goes through the wall. "Did I just see what I think I saw? What that an actual ghost that just went by? Where's Phantasma when you need her?" He seems a bit indecisive. Follow the ghost or head up the stairs to find out where the explosions came from? After a moment he points at the stairs, "Well, I've never heard of a ghost bringing down a building. Explosions on the other hand... Lets go up and see if there's anyone hurt." Who ya gonna call!? Lunair blinks. "I think the building is haunted..." She nods. She seems less than certain. She might able to deal with a ghost, maybe... ish. But she doesn't seem too certain about it. "Well, I - sure." She nods at Gabriel and will start heading up the stairs. "This just seems really weird. Did someone die in here and haunt the office? The ghost of co-workers past?" Gabriel looks back at Lunair and shrugs as he makes his way up the stairs, steps cracking under his weight, "Maybe. Or maybe its someone that just got blown up and hasn't realized they're dead? I wonder if this is a secret weapons manufacturing facility? Hey, maybe they'll give you a job!" Chuckling at his own joke he keeps making his way up the stairs, making sure to move slow enough to cause as little damage as possible. Bob and Stacy have finally made it down the eight flights of stairs. Stacy decided that Bob was on his own a few stories ago and so he lags behind a good deal, still crying. They barely even acknowledge the pair, saying "Eighth floor! It just started exploding!" as they hurry by. Not long after them on the stairs is Noah, cigarette still lit in his mouth, he's not in a terrible hurry since he knows what is waiting at the bottom. He comes down the stairs and stops right as he comes into view of the pair. "Everything's clear up there." He states in his best "official guy" tone. It would be more convincing if you hadn't just seen a ghost of this guy, and he weren't wearing all black with pistols in dual holsters on his chest. Lunair nods at Gabriel. "I'm not really an expert on ghosts. And baaah... office hours," She smiles at his joke. She even giggles a little. She's getting a bit better about emoting properly. She pauses. Then stares. She watches Bob and Stacy go by. "Uh ..." Then, along came a Noah. "... hey, you seem a lot less dead." She peers at him. "I didn't think security guards GOT pistols." She peers at him intently. Gabriel just watches Bob and Stacy go by. And he's about to do the same with Noah until he notices the gear. and the resemblance to the ghost. And the guards suddenly coming through the door on the landing above him. Then he realizes something. Lunair and him couold be blamed as much as anyone else for all this mess. Spinning around he grabs Lunair around the waist and throws her over his shoulder while yelling, "They guy with the guns is the guy you want!" then whispering to Lunair, "Got something to cover our retreat so they can't identify us? They could blame this all on us too." Noah Roth shrugs and takes a drag off his cigarette. "Nah, they do. But they're terrible shots. And really frown on the whole smoking thing." He smiles broadly and adds "I was just hopin' y'all were /real/ gullible. Wait.. is that a /LIGHT SABER/?!" He flickers here, just in case things get all action-y quickly, so Mensch is left to mouth "Sweet" soundlessly as he saunters down the stairs, not really touching each step. He looks at the two retreating and points a finger at them with a very serious expression. Noah, now safely out of the building and into his car rolls his eyes, "Nice one buddy, they'll totally buy that the Thing just blew up Scheuster and Bells." He fires up the engine and pulls out, nice and slowly, just going about his night like everyone else. Noah "picks up" Mensch, simply by driving through him and they are on their way. Sure the mission was a success, but it was messy and that will have to be reflected in his creative write-up. More importantly though, that chick has a lightsaber, and if HYDRA is going to make Noah an international terrorist the least they could do is give him a frickin' light saber. Hmm. Lunair smiles politely. Then her gaze hardens a bit. "It is." She does beam a little at Mensch. Seems like an okay dude. "Hm, yeah. I can probably manage some fireworks or something to cover *us*. Not sure about the actual explosions," But they'll do what they can with fireworks and a bit of improvisation. <*BOOM*> The bombs that Noah set earlier, take care of distracting just about everyone, leaving all three to slip quietly away.